From Hero to Former Hero
by secretagent1
Summary: How do you beat a Game Creator inside of his own game? You can't. Kirito learned that the hard way. The hero of SAO is now a slave to the fairy king...and just maybe, he'll learn to like it that way... WARNING: YAOI, BOY X BOY, RAPE/NONCON, SMUT, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, all of that stuff.


**I suddenly feel like writing short smut stories for a bunch of different fandoms to try improving, so yeah. Sorry if Kirito seems too OOC orz**

 **Make sure to give me feedback so I can improve! Please please please! And enjoy!**

* * *

Foolish. It had been foolish to think that he could put up a fight. Going against somebody who had control over the entire game meant it was the laws of the game against you; no player could stand up to that. Not even the great savior of SAO. It'd been different against Kayaba Akihiko. But this time around, the opponent was nowhere near as humble or honorable.

It hadn't even been a fight. Sugou had paralyzed Kirito and forced him into submission. Now here he was, chained to a bed inside of a cage high in the sky. As hopeless as his situation seemed, though, he wasn't scared for himself. He was too preoccupied with wondering about what Sugou had done with Asuna.

He knew it'd been foolish to think he could put up a fight, but what other choice had he had? Maybe the outcome had been obvious from the beginning, but he had to at least try.

Kirito's head rolled against the bed, looking to the side at the endless display of clouds beyond the cage walls. _I blew it. I failed. Now that monster Oberon is doing lord knows what with Asuna, and I'm just trapped here..._

He was suddenly broken out of his self-depreciating thoughts by the sound of the cage door opening. Sugou walked towards him casually, closing the door behind him. The smile on his face was sly and pleased, and there was a glint in his eyes that Kirito couldn't quite place. Anger and frustration exploded through Kirito's body as he struggled against the virtual chains.

"You bastard! What have you done with Asuna?!" Sugou stopped beside the bed, chuckling.

"Worrying about her instead of yourself, huh? That's no good, you're _so_ boring like this. The classic hero arch-type. Why don't we change that? Put some cracks in that character of yours, make you a bit more interesting." Kirito grit his teeth.

"What are you talking about? Answer my question already, dammit!" Sugou sighed, sitting on the bed. Kirito desperately struggled to attack him as the tall fairy king watched his futile attempts.

"It'll only get more annoying for me if you keep bringing her up, so I'll go ahead and put you at ease. Precious Titania is doing just fine, although she is a bit shocked at your failure. Shame, she believed in you so much, too." Kirito's eyes burned with anger, but his muscles began to relax a bit upon hearing that Asuna was fine. Of course, the bastard could've just been lying, but Kirito didn't think that was the case. If Sugou had really done anything horrible to Asuna, he would've just told Kirito straight up in order to anger and frustrate him more. He let his body sink back into the bed a bit.

"So then, what are you going to do now? Keep me trapped here, too?" A smirk found its way onto Kirito's face. "Go ahead and try it. Unfortunately for you, my sister already knows all about what you're doing to Asuna, and once I don't wake up, she'll figure everything out. You won't be able to keep me here, and then it's just a matter of time before investigators are able to confirm our accusations against you. I didn't win, but neither will you." Sugou sat still, watching Kirito's threatening confidence with a neutral face. Slowly, his lips curled up into a smile as Kirito ended his threat, causing the Spriggan boy's eyes to narrow, disturbed that the fairy king would smile after what he just said.

"Unfortunately, that isn't how things are going to play out, Kirito. You're right that it'd be a bad move to keep your consciousness locked up here. Your sister and investigators would be able to connect your sudden coma to ALO. So I shall let you go. But you won't tell anybody about any of this; and you'll come visit me every day." Kirito scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who did Sugou think he was?

"What on earth makes you think I would follow those rules?" Kirito challenged. Sugou smirked, getting off of the bed and standing up to tower more over Kirito's chained body.

"You _will_. I _promise_." The way he hissed the word 'promise' sent chills down Kirito's spine. Before he could question the deranged lunatic any further, Sugou tapped the air in front of him, accessing the game's motherboard controls.

"Naturally, I don't expect you to be willing to cooperate with me just yet. That's why we're going to have some...bonding time. To tame you." Sugou began tapping a button, and Kirito gasped as all of his clothes suddenly disappeared.

"What do you think you're-!" He was cut off, his voice catching in his throat as he felt the wind blow by, but it felt as if it was caressing his naked body. Because of the way he was chained, his legs were spread far apart, and the feeling of the breeze against his crotch made him shiver intensely. Sugou licked his lips as he watched Kirito's delectable reactions.

"If you're wondering what's going on with you, I changed the overall sensitivity modifications to your body into the negative." He flipped his menu around and allowed Kirito to look at it, although the chained boy only had one eye open to use while the other one was screwed shut as he attempted to keep his body under control. Sugou continued his explanation, pointing to the sliding indicators on the screen.

"You see, high sensitivity parameters means that the game system intercepts things that your body would normally feel, obviously this is for pain and the such. But the lower I drag the sensitivity parameters, the more sensitive your body becomes, until it feels everything as if it were real. And when I put it in the negative zone..." Sugou finished his point by brushing his fingertips teasingly against Kirito's thighs, causing the boy to cry out at the feeling. Sugou began chuckling as Kirito bit his lower lip.

"So this is your plan, is it? To humiliate me and torture me?" Sugou grinned.

"You're so unoriginal, it disappoints me honestly. Of course not. This is going to be pure _heaven_ for you, Kirito. I even kept your pain parameters at 100%, so you won't feel any pain whatsoever. No. Only _pleasure_. You are going to _love_ what's about to happen to you...and after this, even once I let you go, you will do _anything_ to come back for more. Look at you! You can't even muster anger or hatred towards me right now because of how sensitive your body is towards just the wind!" Kirito clenched his fists, teeth tightly pressed together.

"You sick bastard...if you think something this sick is going to work on me then you're..." Kirito trailed off, losing his breath as Sugou's palm pressed against his bare chest. The feeling was electric, and Kirito mentally cursed those damned sensitivity parameters.

"You can't fool me, Kirito. Two years trapped inside of the death game, huh. I can't imagine what that must've done to your physical body's sexual needs." As he spoke, Sugou dragged a finger down Kirito's body ever so slowly, making the helpless boy wince at what was coming.

"I am aware that you lost your virtual virginity, but SAO's pleasure system wasn't designed to bring you to orgasm in real life, it only stimulated a replication of the feeling. And after escaping the game, I'm sure you were too caught up with recovering your physical strength and worrying about Asuna to pay any attention to your needs. After all, it's _dangerous_ for a teenage boy to be unable to physically unload for so long...honestly, I'm doing you a favor here." Kirito's breathing was heavy and his face was red as Sugou's finger reached in between his legs, rubbing against his quickly hardening dick.

He hated this. Hated feeling so helpless. Physically, his body was exploding with desire, but mentally, this was the greatest humiliation for Kirito. Sugou's hands wrapped around Kirito's balls, massaging them and making him cry out.

"...it's different in this game, Kirito. Unlike in SAO, I can make you cum in real life from in here. Thanks to the lowered sensitivity parameters, our in-game actions can now affect your real body to the point where you'll finally be able to let loose. Don't you want it? You can feel how badly you want it, can't you? Your balls are so heavy and overloaded. Don't fight it now. You _deserve_ it. You did save everyone from SAO, after all. Let me reward you, hero..." Between Sugou's silky whisperings and his fingers on his balls, Kirito could feel his head getting hazier and hazier.

"Stop...don't do this..." Kirito breathed out, his chest heaving from how sensitive he was down there. It was true, he was extremely backed up. His physical body hadn't been able to release in who knows how long. Physically, he _did_ need this. But that didn't mean he wanted it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to fight to keep his sanity.

"This is...wrong...why are you..." That was all he managed to say before he bit his lower lip to keep in the sounds of pleasure that nearly escaped his throat. Sugou was now palming the erect cock slowly and sensually, and the electric pleasure was spreading throughout Kirito's body.

"This is quite exciting, being able to watch the hero of Sword Art Online unravel...now I'm getting excited myself..." Sugou finally took his hand away from Kirito's crotch, causing the boy to let go of his breath in relief as he took this brief opportunity to gather himself. Sugou opened his menu, and in the next moment he was naked. Kirito gulped as the fairy king's large cock came into view, already mostly hard from playing with Kirito. Sugou smirked as he took note of Kirito staring at his meat.

He pressed a finger against Kirito's stomach, making him shiver.

"Right here." He tapped his finger against his stomach again for emphasis. "That's where my cock is going. Straight into your stomach." Kirito gulped. He knew that, physically, that was obviously impossible, but he understood the implications. Sugou's dick was _massive_ , in both length and girth. It must've been at least 10 inches. He could only assume it was due to the avatar, as he refused to believe that was Sugou's real life size.

Sugou climbed on top of Kirito's body, lining up their faces.

"Get away from me! This is pointless, I'll neve-mmmh!" Kirito's desperate attempt to deter Sugou was interrupted as the blonde-haired man leaned his head down, smashing their lips together passionately. There was no finess, no structure to the kiss. There was only pure, unadulterated lust. Sugou's tongue curled around Kirito's, invading his mouth with his saliva. He could feel Sugou licking and tasting every inch of his mouth; the insides of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth, everywhere. And though his gut found it disgusting and outright creepy, he couldn't stop his body from being turned on by it. The thought of biting Sugou's tongue didn't even occur to him as he helplessly tilted his head back to give Sugou more access.

When they finally pulled away, a bunch of Sugou's saliva began drooling out of Kirito's mouth. There was more of the other man's saliva in his mouth than his own at this point. He was panting extremely hard, face flushed.

"So, still going to tell me to get away from you?" Sugou taunted. Kirito was too dizzy to answer as Sugou smirked and went forward, smashing their lips together again. Kirito moaned into the other man's mouth this time as his tongue explored even deeper, practically down Kirito's throat as he poured spit and saliva into Kirito's mouth.

"Sugou..." Kirito breathed out his molester's name as they parted for air. Sugou scooted his body up more, and Kirito's eyes widened as the massive cock appeared right in front of his face. The smell of it was intoxicating and manly, or maybe the sheer size of it was just making it seem that way. Kirito began drooling more of Sugou's saliva as he stared at it, the primal lust of a sexually deprived teenage boy with an overly sensitive body beginning to take over.

"I could feel how tight that throat of yours is with my tongue...let's squeeze something else down there. You want it, right?" Kirito said nothing. He did. He knew he wanted it. He and Asuna had had virtual sex a few times, but obviously he'd always been the one with the dick. He'd never experienced sex with another man and his curious body was dying to taste the cock in front of him. But even though he was aware of that fact, he wasn't about to admit that to Sugou.

...but he wasn't about to deny it, either.

Sugou seemed to be able to read all of that from Kirito's staring eyes. He smirked as he lay his huge, steaming cock on top of Kirito's face.

"Drink in the scent, hero. Soon, my cock will be all you'll know." Kirito obeyed, inhaling the hunk of meat spreading precum all over his face. His lips parted subconsciously, inviting Sugou. The blonde man smirked.

"I see you're eager. Very well!" He repositioned his hips before slamming half of his cock down Kirito's throat. The boy's eyes widened, as did his throat as the hot appendage forced its way down his gullet. Kirito's lips wrapped around the cock as Sugou inserted more and more of it into his mouth, grunting and panting.

"Such a nice throat...come on, use that tongue." Kirito had no idea what he was doing, so he just lay there as Sugou's dick abused his throat, going in more and more. This annoyed the fairy king. He narrowed his eyes, slapping Kirito's bulging cheek lightly with his hand.

"I said use that tongue. Suck." Kirito shut his eyes in an attempt to shut out the humiliation of what he was about to do. He began to hollow his cheeks, experimentally sucking the cock further into his throat. Sugou groaned in approval, encouraging Kirito to suck harder. Pretty soon he was sucking on the massive cock like candy, the salty taste of precum filling his mouth and throat and nose.

Sugou propped himself so that he was squatting right on Kirito's face, his knees bent at ninety degrees. His hands grabbed a hold of Kirito's hair as he began slamming his hips forward, shoving his cock in and out of Kirito's mouth like a piston.

Kirito's eyes were wide as he experienced what it was like to get face fucked for the first time, except his face didn't throb at all due to the pain parameters. All he could feel was the expansion of his throat as it was abused and used to please the king, and he couldn't help but find it unbelievably hot how roughly his face was being fucked, as if it was a pussy.

His throat and face didn't even get sore as Sugou brutally destroyed it with his cock. He reached back with one arm as he continued face fucking Kirito, prodding at the boy's entrance. Kirito's eyes widened at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Come on, boy, you'll like this." Sugou groaned as he slipped a finger inside of Kirito. He shivered at the feeling, his walls clenching down on the intrusion. Sugou licked his lips at how innocently tight Kirito was. He pulled himself out of Kirito's mouth, moving his body down until he was positioned at Kirito's ass. He was still squatting at ninety degrees as he rubbed the massive head of his dick against Kirito's red hole.

"So young and innocent...virginity is wonderful..." Kirito was squirming around. Everything was suddenly moving so fast as his asshole was probed by Sugou's thick man meat.

"W-wait...it's impossible..." Kirito breathed out, skeptical of Sugou's massive cock fitting inside of him. The fairy king simply grinned at him.

"With this...you...will be mine!" He thrust himself forward, mercilessly burying all 10 inches of his cock deep inside of Kirito's body. Kirito let out a scream at the feeling of his walls being stretched in ways he never thought possible. He could feel every centimeter of Sugou's huge cock as it slid around inside of him, moving deeper and deeper into his body, filling up an emptiness he never knew was there.

"F-fuck, it's huge!" Kirito cursed, stating the obvious as his mind scrambled to understand what was going on. He didn't hurt at all. He probably should've expected this since the pain parameters were protecting him completely, but he still couldn't help but be shocked and relieved. Sugou grinned.

"I told you...only pleasure today!" He began moving his hips, pulling them back before roughly shoving himself back forward inside of the horny hero. Kirito gasped out with every thrust as his insides were stretched and destroyed. The feeling of being so full inside of his ass was incredible, Kirito suddenly understood why girls liked a bigger cock. He wanted more, and Sugou delivered. He slammed his cock into Kirito without holding back, causing the entire bed to shake with each thrust. Kirito's breathing was heavy as he took Sugou inside of him, letting the man fuck him into the bed. Suddenly, the huge cock slammed into something inside of him, causing Kirito to scream and his toes to curl. Sugou smirked.

"Judging from your reaction, I must have hit your prostate?" Kirito's face was flushed as the dick inside him hit him there again.

"Oh god...! Su...GOU!" He gasped out as the pleasure took his body like fire, burning away at any shame he had left. Sugou undid the chains, laying down next to Kirito and pulling his body up off of the bed. He pressed Kirito's back against his stomach before realigning his cock and his ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you sideways, then have you ride me, then mount you like the bitch you are...you like the sound of that former hero? I'm gonna fuck you in every position possible!" Kirito's heart wavered slightly at hearing himself be referred to as a former hero, but Sugou slammed his cock straight into his prostate, and all his sane thoughts suddenly vanished.

"Y-yeees..." He moaned as Sugou did exactly as he'd promised, fucking him sideways. Kirito rolled his hips back against Sugou's in lust and pleasure, feeling his balls tighten. He was going to cum without even being touched!

"Close...! I think...I'm going to cum...!" Kirito warned. Sugou smirked as Kirito let out screams that gradually got louder and louder. Kirito's eyes were screwed tightly shut as his vision became blurry, giving in completely to the pleasure of Sugou's cock repeatedly abusing his prostate. This was it! His body was finally going to get to release his pent up sperm.

"Fuck I'm cumming! You're going to make me CUM!" Kirito slammed his head back against Sugou's chest and screamed for all he was worth, but the orgasm didn't hit him. It was right there, right at the base of his cock ready to explode, desperately needing to explode, but it didn't happen. Kirito's face fell into despair and desperation as Sugou cackled, controlling Kirito's orgasm through the menu.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?!" He pulled out of Kirito and forced him on all fours, mounting him doggy style and slamming his cock into his ass, making Kirito scream.

"If you want me to let you reach release you're going to have to earn it! Beg for it!" Kirito whimpered, desperately needing his climax. His body shook as he took Sugou like a bitch in heat, letting his king's cock destroy his ass.

"Please...let me cum..." Kirito moaned. Sugou slapped his ass harshly, grabbing a hold of his hips and fucking him even harder. Kirito threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as his prostate was hit with more force, but still he couldn't cum.

"Do better than that, former hero!" It was difficult for Kirito to even find time to speak between his screaming.

"P...please let me cum my king!" Sugou grinned.

"And how do you want me to make you cum?" Kirito wet his mouth, preparing to scream at the top of his lungs. He knew exactly what he wanted, and his mind wasn't able to process the things he was saying because right now he was as sexually backed up as a boy could be and he just needed his climax.

"I want you to fuck me harder! I want you to fuck me so hard it makes me shoot all over myself!" Sugou grinned in triumph as he began fucking Kirito harder. He stood up, stepping on Kirito's face and forcing his front half into the bed with his ass raised in the air. His grip on the former hero's hips became more vicious as he slammed into the boy's prostate with so much force he might as well have been trying to smash it to pieces. His foot was on Kirito's face as he fucked him.

"Is this better? You want it like this, huh, slut?!" Kirito moaned and cried out in pleasure, eyes beginning to roll up.

"Please, fuck me harder!" He begged. His wish was granted. Sugou groaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He opened his menu, preparing to allow Kirito to cum.

"Get ready to explode! Tell me who you belong to, slut!" Kirito raised his ass higher, pushing against Sugou's hard thrusting.

"You! I belong to you, you're my king! Yes, please!" He begged. Sugou threw his head back and roared. Hearing the former hero dethrone himself to a slut and name him as king brought him over the edge.

"Fuck, take it all like a good boy and cum!" Kirito screamed Sugou's name as he came hard, shooting his sperm all over his lower half and the bed. The orgasm was intense, and his eyes were screwed shut as he felt the pleasure peak throughout his entire body, bringing his ass clenching down around the massive cock in it. He could feel Sugou bury his cock as deep inside of him as was possible, shooting wave after wave of seed into his body.

They moaned and panted as they unloaded their balls with everything they had, Kirito onto the bed and Sugou inside of his new slut. When the sex high finally calmed down, Sugou pulled out of Kirito and dropped his hips, causing the limp body to flop onto the bed. Kirito was panting hard, conflicted feelings battling in his head. Sugou smirked as he began kissing Kirito's neck.

"You liked that. Don't even try to deny it." Tears appeared in the corner of Kirito's eyes, threatening to fall. He was right. The psychopath was right. Kirito didn't just like it; he had _loved_ it. His stomach twisted in disgust, and he was too ashamed and tired to push Sugou away as the man wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't be ashamed. If others found out how you begged me to fuck you, they'd never accept you; but don't worry. Because _I_ will always accept you, Kirito. And I can give you what you want. Whenever you want. You can stay with me." Sugou pressed buttons in the menu, and Kirito's eyes widened as a video popped up, showing everything that had just happened. The tears finally poured slowly as he watched himself beg Sugou again and again. His molester was grinning as he held a shocked and hopeless Kirito tighter.

"If you cooperate, I'll even make sure nobody ever knows about this. I mean, I'd feel _horrible_ not showing Asuna how her boyfriend cheated on her..." Kirito's eyes widened. He struggled out of Sugou's arms, backing away.

"Don't! What...what do you want...?" Sugou licked his lips.

"I see you're interested in bargaining now. I already told you, I simply want the chance to give you what you want." Sugou rose to his feet, grabbing Kirito's chin and squeezing his face.

"But why don't we have a bit more fun? Come see me in the real world, Kirito. I'll give you the address to my business." He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you don't, I'll just have to take out my sexual frustrations on Asuna here...oh, and, you know...let the world know how you gave your body to me." Kirito's eyes widened at that.

"You monster...! Don't you touch her...!" Sugou licked Kirito's tears, then licked his lips.

"I already told you my conditions. I'm just giving you what your body needs, so it's a win-win situation for you, really." He let go of Kirito's face, smirking. "You can't fool me. I know you want the real thing." Kirito looked away in despair.

"...okay. Fine. Just...don't touch her..." Sugou smirked.

"Good. I'll send you back to the real world now. Don't tell anybody about any of this, or else, you know what will happen." He opened the menu. "I'll see you in the real world, former hero."

* * *

Kirito's eyes shot wide open, his breaths coming out in ragged bumps. He just lay there in his bed for a bit, trying to piece together what just happened and if any of it was even real. Reaching up over his head, he took off the amusphere and sat up.

And that's when a feeling of dread washed over him.

He looked down at himself, eyes wide and face red. His pants were wet and sticky.

 _Don't tell anybody about any of this, or else, you know what will happen. I'll see you in the real world, former hero."_

* * *

 **This will be a two-shot. The next chapter will obviously be them in the real world.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and give me your thoughts! Tell me how I can improve my writing, what you liked and what you didn't like, that sorta stuff! Criticism is HEAVILY encouraged! Don't just outright flame though; that doesn't help anybody.**

 **"I loved it!" - that is NOT feedback, although expressing your support is nice too, I suppose.**


End file.
